Dear You
by Jassi Albarn
Summary: Porque me gustabas demasiado así fueras un busca pleitos. Gracias a ti siempre me sentí protegido, llenaste mis días de felicidad y mis sonrisas nunca cesaron. Quiero que seas feliz. Tienes que encontrar esa felicidad de nuevo Craig. CREEK.


**South Park (c),** _Trey Parker y Matt Stone._

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje.

**Pareja:** _**Creek**_ - _Craig Tucker x Tweek Tweak._

**Summary: (**...**)**

* * *

Han pasado prácticamente 4 años desde que Kyle se le confeso a Craig, siendo rechazado por este pero irónicamente volviéndose muy buenos amigos. No soy idiota para no darme cuenta que la presencia de Ky no le incomoda a Tucker.

Cuando tan solo teníamos 10 años, en ese tiempo para mí, Kyle fue un niño lindo y tierno, aunque a veces cuando se enfadaba, era de temer, pero, por ende siempre lo veré como un chico bastante adorable. Solo tenía una duda que me carcomía en ocasiones. Siendo Kyle prácticamente el chico genio del pueblo, con una madre bastante exigente y unos grandes principios junto a valores bien marcados… ¿Qué coño le vio a Craig Tucker cuando teníamos 12 años? Craig no ha cambiado, continua siendo el mismo cabrón. Más bien, diferentes padres seguían pensando y afirmando como antes, que él era y seguirá siendo una mala influencia para cualquiera.

Hay cosas que jamás cambian, como el hecho que ahora me encuentro a su lado frente al despacho de la directora. De vez en cuando lo observo de reojo… Él hace lo mismo pero luego soy ignorado por completo. Sonrió perversamente pero en el fondo me siento algo enojado. Odio que me ignoren, sobre todo cuando se trata de Craig Tucker. Por favor soy Kenny McCormick. ¡Yo soy de todos! No me molesta que me hagan llamar la gran puta de South Park. Me orgullece. Tanto Mujeres como hombres… ¿Cuál es el problema?

Pasan los minutos y anuncian mi nombre por lo que me levanto para ir a encontrarme con la ''señorita directora'' y dibujo una de mis diversas y mejores sonrisas. Antes de girar el picaporte de la puerta me detengo a obsérvalo una vez más. Aquella mirada me parecía muy peculiar. Se le podía apreciar con su vista fija al piso, escuchando música y moviendo uno de sus pies al ritmo de sea lo que sea la mierda de género que le guste. Se comporta como si nadie más existiera, aparte de él mismo por supuesto.

Comencé a caminar al interior del despacho mientras que la puerta se iba cerrando detrás de mí. En ocasiones es increíble lo impresionante del paso del tiempo. Recordé claramente una plática que tuve con Ky. No hace pocos días.

* * *

Kyle Broflovski se encontraba en ese momento leyendo un libro en una de las mesas del patio de la secundaria. Concentrado e inmerso en la lectura. Se veía tan lindo, fue lo que pensó su amigo Kenny el cual avanzo hacía el pelirrojo. El rubio era un completo pansexual, y si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, sería feliz siendo el novio del pelirrojo. Pero hay cosas que no suelen suceder.

-¡Ky!- exclamo en un canturreó en el oído haciendo que el de orbes verdes tal cual esmeralda subiera su mirada y suspirará finalmente dibujando una sonrisa. Kenny sonrió de igual forma y se sentó al lado de este.

-¿qué cursilerías estás leyendo esta vez eh?- le pregunto colocando uno sus brazos por el hombro de este. El pelirrojo miraba fijamente a su amigo y se rasco la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

-El conde de Montecristo- le contesto. Ante tal respuesta la cara de Kenny expreso fastidio.

-Joder Kyle- soltó separándose de su amigo y se encogió de hombros- que aburrido, ¿acaso no te cansas de leer siempre la misma verga?- enarco una ceja cuando de los labios de Kyle salió una pequeña risa en respuesta. Al parecer no.

-Deberías leer algo de vez en cuando- de repente las facciones del pelirrojo se tornaron algo acusantes. Ya Kenny sabía por dónde iba la cosa.- en vez de gastar tu dinero en revistas porno-

Kenny sonrió con picardía. Kyle inmediatamente se dio por vencido. El día que Kenny agarrara algo para leer que no fuera una revista porno o un simple cuento de niños para leérselo a Karen, sería un milagro de la vida. Planeaba continuar con su lectura cuando su mirada encontró a un pelinegro que iba sujetado del brazo de un profesor. Este permanecía callado y estaba seguro que no le importaba en lo absoluto ser castigado, llevado a la dirección o estar después de clases en detención.

-Dime, tu madre ya te deja estar con Craig- pudo escuchar nuevamente la voz de Kenny la cual lo saco de sus pensamientos. La expresión de Kyle la podíamos clasificar como de decepción.

-No-respondió en un tono algo seco- aún me prohíbe estar con él – comento bajando la mirada. Para Kenny, ahí venía de nuevo aquella duda que carcomía su ser.

-No la culpo- le dijo agarrándole los cachetes juguetonamente mientras Kyle le frunció el ceño pero solo un poco- No quiere que su pequeño retoño se junte con delincuentes. No me extraña, nadie quiere a Craig- se dio cuenta rápidamente que sus últimas palabras fueron crueles a pesar que eran en plan de broma. También fueron la gota que derramo el vaso como suelen decir.

Kyle en ese momento se quitó las manos de su amigo con una gran molestia reflejada en su rostro. En ese momento Kenny logro enfadar realmente al pelirrojo.

-¡carajo es que siempre tienen que andar juzgando a Craig!-protesto. Algunos estudiantes que se encontraban cerca observaron, al parecer, la pelea que comenzaba a iniciarse.

Kenny con un poco de nervios se acercó a Kyle intentando poner sus manos en los hombros del más bajo del ''Team'' pero tal acción fue rechaza por el judío rápidamente.

-era broma pero hay personas que si lo creen- le dijo- ¡coño Kyle tú eres inteligente!- frunció el entrecejo pero no por enojo o algo por estilo, era más el desconcierto que otra cosa– deberías entonces reconocer que Craig es un maldito cabrón- las siguientes palabras lo dejaron fuera de batalla.

-¡Claro que sé que el puto de Craig es el cabrón más grande que he conocido!-prácticamente dijo gritándoselo al rubio del abrigo naranja. Con un rostro completamente rojo, quizás por la arrechera que sentía en ese momento el de cabello rojizo – pero alguna vez te has puesto a pensar Kenny – respiraba algo agitado- la razón de por qué Token Black es su más cercano amigo, por qué Clyde Donovan siendo como es, está junto a él o por qué Tweek… -su boca estaba un poco abierta tomando aire, respiro profundo- siempre se calmaba con Craig- el enojo del pelirrojo fue desapareciendo, realmente es lo que quería. Tomo su bolso mientras guardaba su preciado libro- te lo dejo de tarea Kenny… de verdad no juzgues un libro por su portada. Sé que lo entenderás. Después de todo no eres el gordo culón- le dijo colocándose el bolso en el hombro y sonriendo un poco. No era bipolar por supuesto, pero era mejor suavizar la situación. Además no quería pelear con Kenneth.

Kenny frunció el ceño bastante extrañado. En tan solo ese pequeño instante supo lo mucho que quizás Ky conocía a Tucker. Respiro profundo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-disculpa con meterme con tu ''novio''- le dijo sonriente. Kyle frunció el ceño pero bufo desviando la mirada. Ni una pizca de vergüenza, ni el más ligero sonrojo. Realmente ya no le gusta Craig pero lo defendía como si se tratara de cualquiera del ''Team'' –se me olvidaba, tu novio es Stan- continuo esta vez con una sonrisa maliciosa a la cual Kyle expreso en su mirada cierto… ¿nerviosismo?

-Cállate Kenny, Stan está felizmente con Wendy- respondió el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros- de todas formas ya me voy… ¡Y deberías venir pendejo!- se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar hacía las instalaciones de la secundaria. Tan buen alumno como siempre, pensó el rubio el cual se saltaría lo que quedaba de clases.

-¡Te ha puesto a que vuelven a terminar! Así que no sufras mi bello Ky- le grito y por alguna razón Kyle soltó una risita seguido de una negación con su cabeza que pudo apreciar Kenny aunque Kyle estuviera de espaldas- y te haré caso, trataré de conocer quien es Craig ''Fucker''- con su mano dio movimientos de despedida dibujando una sonrisa divertida que Kyle también cargaba mientras entraba a clases.

-hey dude- escucho una voz de su super mejor amigo en todo el universo – ¿y esa sonrisa?- le pregunto Stan frunciendo el ceño y luego sonriendo con sarcasmo – ¿acaso te dieron la mejor noticia de tu vida?-.

Kyle le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza a lo que el chico de orbes azules se rio protestando que sería culpa de él si se quedada sin neuronas. Kyle se sentó al lado de este riendo pero eso no duro mucho. El profesor había entrado.

Para su sorpresa Kenny decidió entrar, por eso el pelirrojo sonrió con cierta superioridad. Una sonrisa que aprendió de Tucker… Antes de poner atención a la clase como siempre, Kyle dirigió su mirada al asiento de Craig, vacío como siempre.

* * *

En ese momento me propuse seguir esta tarde a ''Fucker''.

* * *

_¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?_

_¿Estas mirando el cielo azul?_

Siempre suele llover en los momentos en que el corazón está sufriendo, esos momentos cuando comienzas a quebrarte… entonces porque será que su puta madre decide que hoy el sol irradie sus grandes destellos… con todo ese esplendor. No hay formas de ocultar las expresiones de un rostro afligido. El pelinegro solo consigue colocar una de sus manos a la altura de su frente para protegerse del mencionado condenado. ¿Acaso sería un buen factor el de tener una mirada apática… tan ausente? Tal vez hubiera funcionado si en ese instante su expresión no fuera presa de esa sensación que no puede lograr ocultar.

_**DEAR YOU**_

_**Por: Little Cielo Buster**_

Kenny seguía con mucha prudencia al moreno y en una distancia precavida. Hasta que este se detuvo en un local. Lo reconoció de inmediato ya que se trataba de la cafetería de los padres de Tweek. Al parecer Tucker dudaba de entrar, el rubio pudo darse fácilmente cuenta de eso. Aunque estuviera de espaldas, lo sentía.

Estaba en lo correcto, ya que Craig entrecerró sus ojos y sus labios se fruncieron. Pero aunque pasaron quizás entre uno o dos minutos, el pelinegro entro sin chistar avanzando rápidamente.

El rubio McCormick haciéndose del chistoso cargaba unos lentes de aviador sintiéndose al mismo tiempo como el mejor de los espías pero también parecía un Dave Strider con el cabello desordenado, personaje del webcomic Homestuck, que por cierto había dejado de leer. Dejando eso de lado se concentró en como la señora Tweak veía a Craig con una muy pero muy pequeña sonrisa.

Se quedó un buen tiempo parado en frente observando como aquella mujer platicaba al parecer de forma bastante agradable con Tucker. Claro que este respondía con monosílabos.

Por su parte Craig no podía ver a la señora Tweak a los ojos. A pesar de que esta lo trataba con una gran amabilidad. Para completar, Richard había hecho acto de presencia.

-Buenas tardes señor Tweak- respondió Craig bastante educado. Tanto Richard como la señora Tweak se dieron unas miradas arbitrarias. El pelinegro sabía perfectamente que a las únicas personas que trataba de esa manera o no ignoraba, era a esa pareja. Hubo un silencio extenso en que solo la máquina de expresos y la cafetera hacían el sonido de colar aquel café.

Sabían que Craig no hablaría más volviendo a notarse ese desinterés por todo lo que lo rodea. Entraron personas que charlaban animadamente pero esto no hacía reaccionar al pelinegro, el cual decidió observar la caja registradora, como si fuera lo más interesante que sus ojos pudieron encontrar en aquel instante.

Richard le dio un beso fugaz a su esposa en la mejilla y prosiguió a acercarse a tomar un vaso de cartón de esos para llevar y al servir en este una considerable cantidad de café. Seguidamente se lo dio a la mujer para que ella lo cerrara con una de las tapa de plástico.

La señora Tweak observo a Craig el cual finalmente la miraba con esa expresión difícil de descifrar.

-aquí tienes el café de Tweek- le tendió el vaso. Este lo agarro sin evitar rozar un poco sus dedos con las manos de la señora. Bajo la mirada sin verla de nuevo, rompiendo cualquier contacto visual que existió en ese momento y asintió prosiguiendo a salir de la cafetería ante la mirada de la pareja de esposos.

_He perdido tu contacto y mi corazón se siente vacío_

_Hoy siento este dolor como la primera vez._

Sentía perfectamente como aquel vaso de café calentaba sus guantes que a su vez le daban calidez a sus manos. Ha de ser más bien por el significado y el recuerdo que por el hecho de ser una simple bebida caliente. De su boca escapaba por completo su aliento congelado del frio, siendo visible. Como siempre ocurría en South Park, era el colmo de lo ridículo que habiendo un frio que devoraba los huesos, se podía apreciar en lo alto del cielo como un globo dorado enseñaba tal esplendida luz… pero Craig no sentía ese calor. Todo lo contario.

_El haberme estado apoyando siempre, es igual de importante que tu sonrisa a lo largo del camino. _

Arrastraba sus pies en tan blanquecina nieve mientras el olor que se escapaba desde el pequeño orificio de la tapa de cartón que se emplea para beber su contenido, lo torturaba trayéndole memorias pasadas y recuerdos que jamás tacharía de su vida.

Es bastante cierto cuando dicen que hay olores que activan y abren ventanas en tu mente. Puertas que creíste haber cerrado, vuelven abrirse. El sentido de la mirada inexplicable de Tucker y el andar de sus pasos se detuvieron.

-¡C-C-Craig! GHA! Q-que b-bueno que lleg-¡gha! aras- Un rubio le sonrió felizmente, con un nerviosismo presente y un rosa pálido en sus mejillas. Craig siguió con su expresión de siempre. No dijo nada simplemente desvió la mirada con cierto aire orgulloso. Haciendo como si lo ignorara.

-¡NO!- grito este negando rápidamente con sus manos y a la vez con su rostro - No c-comiences Craig ahhh gha… ¡Demasiada presión! ¡Gha!- se comenzó a agarrar la camisa que como siempre tenía mal abotonada. El chico del chullo azul decidió mirarlo bufando con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Eres un desastre Tweek- le dijo mientras se acercaba –ten- le dijo mostrando aquel vaso que cargaba el cual sin pensarlo ni un minuto, Tweek lo agarro posando sus labios y bebiendo el rico café que preparaban sus padres. Como siempre Craig lo observa sin perder ni un solo detalle. Desde como las facciones nerviosas de este se relajaban hasta como los labios del de menor estatura se mostraban bastante provocativos.

El rubio de cabellos desordenados se dio cuenta de que prácticamente Craig lo estaba devorando con la mirada. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su expresión comenzó de nuevo a tornarse nerviosa.

-P-Por q-qué CARAJO me e-estás viendo así- protestó mientras se sonrojo al mismo tiempo que un tic comenzó a notarse en su ojo derecho. Ante eso Craig no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa tenue. Se acercó un poco más acortando la distancia entre ambos. Notaba como Tweek temblaba y sujetaba con fuerza el vaso del cartón, como si este pudiera salvarlo. Si, como no. Aunque…

El rubio había entrecerrados sus orbes verdes oliva pero luego comenzó a abrirlas lentamente, hasta que mostraron una infinita impresión y el rosa pálido que cargaba en su rostro se convirtió en un fuerte rojizo de vergüenza. Mientras su estómago pedía gritar. Esos gestos de Craig eran escasos y cuando ocurrían se sentía dichoso.

En plena calle Craig desabotonaba aquella camisa para poder arreglársela. Cuando estuvo de nuevo perfectamente acomodada y Tweek preguntándose cuando fue la última vez que se vio de aquella forma… Tucker hablo de nuevo.

-ya no luces tan desastroso- le dijo burlonamente pero su rostro cambio a uno de sorpresa cuando Tweek lo rodeo con sus brazos, haciendo que el café cayera en la nieve, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro. Notando por completo aquel temblor incesante el cual fue opacado por el moreno que correspondió al abrazo y con una mano le revolvió el cabello.

-g-gracias Craig- expreso mediante un susurro pero por supuesto que el chico pudo escucharlo. De repente el rubio había caído en cuenta de las consecuencias de sus acciones- eeehhh ¡n-no! No podemos estar así gah!-negando intentando separarse- ¡Jesucristo! – pero Craig no lo dejo sino que lo agarro de la cabeza con sus manos y se agacho un poco.

-Tweek observa mi rostro- le hablo con ese tono de voz tan monótono y nasal, pero Tweek pudo sentir que había tras fondo… y sinceramente lo ponía más acelerado de lo que se encontraba. El rubio trago saliva- este es el rostro de una persona que le importa una mierda lo que piensen los demás-

_El precio de haberte perdido es demasiado grande._

_Desesperadamente extiendo mi mano para alcanzarte…_

_Te deslizas fuera de mi alcance como el viento._

-¡GAH! Eso ya lo s-sabia por dios- se quejo esté intentando evitar el rumbo que quería tomar la conversación y el encuentro de ambos. – Te conozco Craig-

_Pero no dejaré de intentar de alcanzarte _

-¿de verdad Tweek?- pregunto con un tono malicioso el moreno- entonces sabes que estoy enamorado de ti desde que tenemos 12 años- Tweek se sentía desfallecer ante esas palabras, pero por muy raro que pareciera se sentía muy bien. Se sentía bastante bien que un chico como Craig Tucker se fijara en él.

Tucker gusta cuidar de Tweet, desde siempre al punto de caerse golpes con cualquiera que se metiera con él. Aunque se tardó 3 años en darse cuenta.

-¿Tweek me amas?-

Finalmente había formulado la pregunta que siempre quiso hacerle. Esperando la respuesta. Le sabía a mierda cual fuera, nada le evitaría estar junto a su desastroso y nervioso rubio. Siempre seguiría siendo el apoyo de este, su protector, su más fiel y mejor amigo.

_Siento la soledad en mi pecho…_

_Y mi corazón se rompe cada vez que pienso en ti_

Fue en ese momento que tal orbes profundos de Tucker comenzaron a emanar lágrimas que le hacían arder el rostro. Si había un frio tan congelante… ¿Por qué puta madre no congelaba aquel caudal de sus ojos?

Era curioso que aunque estuviera llorando, por dentro aún seguía sanándose el corazón. Pero realmente el cruel huracán que arremetió en su interior desbasto todo su ser o así fue en los primeros días, semanas, meses. Continuo caminando por la nieve dejando atrás aquella puerta que en aquel momento se había abierto en su mente. La mirada se concentró con determinación frente de sí, era difícil lograr cumplir tal promesa pero lo haría. Solo necesitaba tiempo y por supuesto, el mismo Craig querer hacerlo.

_Es tu sonrisa la que me da fuerzas para vivir_

_Viajemos en el tiempo a ese punto en el que solíamos vivir_

_Estoy seguro que esta vez lo haremos bien _

Pudo observar de nuevo el tic nervioso de su amado rubio. Tucker le saco su acostumbrada seña obscena, increíblemente riéndose divertido. Un momento que observo por completo el ''Team'' del azabache.

-Crees que Damien tenga razón y el apocalipsis está cerca- dijo con su expresión infantil de siempre Clyde, mirando a Token. Este se alzó de hombros con una sonrisa y en respuesta Clyde bajo la mirada dándole un pequeño mordisco a su riquísimo taco.

-ver a Craig reír me parece más bien un milagro- salió de sus labios al rato. El de piel oscura sonrió observando el cielo. Token siempre ha pensado que Craig era un completo bastardo que hacía lo que se le viniera en gana y se cagaba en el alma de todos. Pero… Craig es el mejor amigo de ellos, demostrando ser un buen y excelente líder. Bastante protector aunque muy terco, obstinado y posesivo. Pero… Craig en fondo vale la pena de conocer. Token jamás se arrepentirá de ese día en que se conocieron.

-¡estoy feliz por ellos!-exclamo jovial el castaño, luego se comenzó a rascar por detrás de la oreja- aunque sea raro… - Ante eso Token bufo sonriente y coloco una mano en su hombro.

-Vamos Clyde, parecemos unos completos Stakers- se levantaron de las gradas del campo de baseball. Dejando a la pareja en solitario.

_Estaré siempre riéndome a tu lado_

_Acompañándote en el camino de la vida, aunque haya obstáculos _

-C-craig… -susurro el de menor estatura, mientras caminaba detrás del pelinegro. Este lucía enfadado. Y no era para menos, si su novio de cabellos desordenados comenzó a ser fastidiado o prácticamente acosado por la maldita puta de Kenneth.

-¿Qué?- la voz de Craig fue de una inmensa arrechera. Se detuvo girándose para observar al rubio.- Te dije que no me hables maldita sea- sabía a la perfección que no era su culpa. Pero, maldición, que Craig llegaba a ser bastante celoso. Su ceño se mantuvo fruncido hasta que observo sorprendido como Tweek comenzaba a llorar. Pero Tucker no hizo nada al respecto.

-C-craig – se mordió el labio al mismo tiempo que gruesas lagrimas comenzaba a caer por sus mejillas sonrojadas- Yo también te amo-

El día en que Craig se lo había dicho, Tweek no le correspondió del todo. Lo quería pero era demasiada presión y sus sentimientos no estaban de todos claros. Pero ahora el rubio lo había dicho sin titubear. En las facciones de Tucker se dibujó una sonrisa.

A la mierda Kenneth McCormick. Solo lo hacía para molestarlo. ¿Después de todo tanto a Craig como Kenny gustaban de sacarse la piedra entre ambos no?

Pero algo andaba mal… el pelinegro sintió que la arrechera convertida en felicidad, ahora…

-Craig… hazme f-feliz… el tiempo que s-sea gha ne-ce-s-sa-r-io- las últimas palabras costaron en salir, de su rostro no dejo de caer lágrimas. El chico de chullo azul se acercó abrazándolo fuertemente. Respiro el aroma d este mientras su pequeño rubio no dejaba de temblar en sus brazos.

-siempre…-

_Cuando estoy a tu lado puedo ver la luz que esta frente a mí _

La nieve lentamente comenzó a caer sobre dos cuerpos que deambulaban por las calles cubiertas de South Park. Un rubio de orbes oliva se encontraba con la cara completamente roja mientras jadeaba de dolor y cansancio. Se aferraba fuertemente al pecho de su novio como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Los zapatos del pelinegro se hundían en la profundidad de la nieve que cubría el asfalto. Tucker se estaba muriendo del frio, con una simple camisa, sin guantes y su cabello azabache a una completa exposición. Este a diferencia del rubio, cargaba los labios rotos a causa del frio y su piel se tornaba azulina. Congelándose prácticamente.

-¡Tweek basta!- soltó dejando de caminar, con el rubio cargado de su espalda. Sus piernas le fallaron mientras en el pecho de Tucker, sus pulmones pedían clemencia- volvamos al hospital –la voz del moreno no era monótona, se apreciaba claramente la preocupación, ligada con el dolor. Y el pánico…

-t-tranquilo C-craig… mis p-padres s-saben de… mi deseo-

El rubio sonrió con dificultad, su fiebre iba en aumento y el cansancio quería vencerlo. Tenía muchas ganas de dormir. En respuesta negó poco a poco y se bajó de Craig tambaleándose y cayendo de espaldas a la nieve. Este rápidamente se dio la vuelta, arrodillándose y gateando para tomar a Tweek por los hombros.

La frustración se acumulaba en sus orbes. Sabía que nada era perfecto y menos para un ''delincuente'' como él. Como odiaba que lo tacharan de esa forma. ¿Por qué cuando sentía tanta felicidad? ¿Por qué justo cuando los padres de Tweek vieron que sus sentimientos eran reales? La sabía a mierda que lo pensaran pero se ganó la confianza de estos por cuidar fielmente de su hijo, también de amarlo. Todo se le quería ir de las manos. Se supone que tiene la fuerza de un líder, que podía hacer lo posible y hasta lo imposible para mantener a Tweek a su lado. Pero no, ahí estaba con su novio en sus brazos. Con el pánico de perderlo.

La escena ante sus ojos era cruel. Ver a su novio protegido no solo por sus brazos descubiertos, también por su chaqueta azul puesta en el frágil cuerpo de este y su rubio cabello siendo solo unas pocas hebras visibles debido a que su cabeza estaba siendo calentada por su chullo azul. Sus manos recibiendo calidez de sus guantes.

-y-yo solo quería… ver l-a p-primera nevada gah Craig- le dijo buscando la mirada del amor de su vida. Así sería por siempre- Craig… -sonrió con cierta broma- a-ahora gha eres tú e-el que tiene presión…-

Craig frunció el ceño pero no podía regañarle, no, no en ese estado. Le acaricio el rostro con delicadeza, y en una de esas Tweek le agarro la mano soltando lágrimas saladas llenas de sentimientos a flor de piel.

-yo te amo- de nuevo sin titubear en ningún momento. El rostro afligido de Craig era un total poema, este asintió e iba contestar ''yo también'' pero Tweek se adelantó- pero debes prometerme que dejaras de amarme- le dolía enormemente decir eso. Pero aun así sonrió con ternura pero sin dejar de temblar. – Yo te devolveré el favor y cuidare de ti siempre- entre cerro sus ojos, mientras su rostro se tornaba de rojizo pero este era a causa de un sonrojo. Craig al principio había sido una mierda con él, pero no negaría que también fue la felicidad más maravillosa…

-no digas mariqueras Tweek- musito el moreno. Frunció el ceño, temblando a causa del frío, con su mano descubierta le formo aquella seña obscena… Ante eso, Tweek le regalo otra de esas sonrisas tiernas. Con esfuerzo se expulsó para acercase al rostro de Craig y le dio tímidamente un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

_Sé que al final, todo estará bien _

-confía en mi Craig- le dijo cerrando sus ojos. Tenía mucho sueño, quería descansar un buen tiempo. Sus acostumbrados temblores cesaron. Su cuerpo se relajó por completo. Se había dormido.

Craig se le escapo un gemido de dolor tras un sollozo. Pegando el cuerpo de su amado al suyo. ¿Cómo podía dejar de tartamudear y verse tan determinado para decir palabras como esas?

Tweek decirle a Craig ''confía en mi'' y que sean esas las últimas palabras que escuche. Sin saber a qué puta madre se refería.

_¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?_

_¿Estas mirando este cielo azul?_

_¿Vas a seguir riendo con prepotencia igual que siempre?_

Siempre suele llover en los momentos en que el corazón está sufriendo, esos momentos cuando comienzas a quebrarte… entonces porque será que su puta madre decide que hoy el sol irradie sus grandes destellos… con todo ese esplendor. No hay formas de ocultar las expresiones de un rostro afligido. El pelinegro solo consigue colocar una de sus manos a la altura de su frente para protegerse del mencionado condenado. ¿Acaso sería un buen factor el de tener una mirada apática… tan ausente? Tal vez hubiera funcionado si en ese instante su expresión no fuera presa de esa sensación que no puede lograr ocultar.

El aniversario de la muerte de Tweek era una fecha que el pelinegro traía bien marcada en su mente.

Las lágrimas que se le habían salido en el camino ahora estaban secas sobre su piel blanca. Subió su mirada al cielo, era cómico que tu primer amor, fuera un hombre y se volviera tu novio. Que hubiera logrado hacerte reír, llorar, sentir dolor, felicidad. Celos.

Tucker se paró en esa calle, justo donde ocurrieron esos hechos. Miro el vaso plástico con la bebida aún caliente. Llevo este a sus labios pero sonrió con cierta amargura. Odiaba el café, pero solo en esa fecha, se tomaba un vaso…

-Tweekers… - inhalo el aroma de este. Así sabía la boca y los labios de su rubio adicto al café.

_La felicidad es lo único que te puedo desear_

Mi consciencia en ese momento me dio un jodida patada en las bolas… seguir a Craig fue algo que…

'' o por qué Tweek… siempre se calmaba con Craig. Te lo dejo de tarea Kenny… de verdad no juzgues un libro por su portada. Sé que lo entenderás. ''

Kyle vino a darme una sabias palabras para que viera que la cague… ese rojito siempre tan lindo. Por supuesto que sabía que Tweek y Craig fueron novios… lamentablemente se enfermó de leucemia y todo fue terminal. Pero jamás vi más allá de eso.

Mi consciencia y Ky me atraparon, por eso mismo me quede observando un buen rato a Tucker, joder que ver a ese tipo triste no es usual y me impacto bastante. Este después de casi una hora, lanzo el vaso e café a la basura, y de sus bolsillos saco un cigarrillo, encendiéndolo y dándole la primera calada mientras se marchaba de ese lugar. Salí de mi escondite pensando seriamente en lo que me dijo Kyle e iría a disculparme con él, joder sé que la cague así que debo remediarlo… Obviamente, No puedes ofrecerle porno. No todo el mundo se contenta con eso.

Comencé a correr siguiéndole los pasos a Tucker hasta que logre alcanzarlo.

-¡Hey Craig! – este se giró mirándome con aquella mirada apática.

-ya te cansaste se seguirme- joder. Este tipo es bastante inteligente. Yo también lo soy pero… Sonreí. Ky tal vez tenga razón y este sea el comienzo de una divertida y hermosa amistad. Ahora que lo veo, Craig no está para nada mal, pero él se nota que estará solo… y yo soy de todos. Pero sería bueno que volviera a sentirse complementado. Me le acerque pidiéndole un cigarrillo y me saco el dedo del medio mientras yo me reí.

Ahora me tocaba a mí conocer quien es realmente… Craig Tucker.

* * *

_**3 años Después**_

El viento hacía que su cabello azabache se levantara al aire mientras recargaba sus manos del barandal de aquel balcón. Su mirada de color gris se paseaba por el resto de los rascacielos. La mayoría de las personas pensaría que terminaría en una cárcel por su forma de ser, pero nada que ver.

El primogénito de los Tucker había dejado los peculiares suburbios de South Park junto con un grupo de amigos y compañeros (ahora exalumnos), para independizarse por completo y comenzar a vivir aquella vida de solteros. Todo esto apenas pocas semanas de haberse graduado.

¿Qué estudiaría? Era una pregunta difícil de responder. Podría seguir tocando el bajo junto a Kyle y Kenny en esa banda que decidieron formar y que surgió a los 16 años. Podría hacerle caso a Token y Clyde y volver a tocar el violín, esta vez de una forma profesional. Pero no, era muy marica. Podría hacerse director de cine, o fotógrafo profesional, o quizás pintor. Todo eso que a la mayoría de la gente lo considera aburrido. Solo que a Craig Tucker realmente lo apasionaba.

-¿Craig donde dejo estas cajas?- la voz de cierto pelirrojo se hizo notar.

-Déjalas en la primera habitación a mano izquierda- le grito este sin dejar de observar la vista que tenía su apartamento de soltero. Este asintió con una sonrisa y camino hacia el lugar mencionado.

-Por cierto Craig, hoy tocaras en el bar que Kenny decidió… -pero no término de hablar… Craig seguía en el balcón. Solo podía apreciar la espalda del azabache.

-Kahl ya te dije que sí, deja la preguntar o te pateare- respondió con su voz nasal. Kyle carcajeo y finalmente entro a la que sería la habitación de Craig. Dejo esa caja que cargaba en la cama de este y se disponía a salir pero… cierto portarretrato llamo la atención del pelirrojo. Siendo esto lo único que al parecer Craig había sacado del resto de las cajas.

Broflovski tomo con cuidado la fotografía (evidentemente tomada por el propio Craig) y una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en sus labios.

Jamás había visto a Craig sonreír tan feliz, junto con aquel rubio de orbes oliva. Hasta podía jurar que estaba riendo al momento de que fue tomada la foto.

-Volverás a ser feliz Craig… Te lo prometo… - soltó dejando el portarretrato en el lugar donde lo encontró. Se quedó pensativo… el pelirrojo le había gustado Craig cuando eran pequeños, pero al parecer… era admiración… pero si se dio cuenta de inmediato de que este era alguien diferente… recordó aquellas palabras , ese me gustas de donde la respuesta fue ''Lo siento pelirrojo. Pero no puedo corresponderte –seguidamente le mostro aquel dedo del medio'' después ese día en que estaba llorando con rabia, molesto porque Wendy le hacía daño a su super mejor amigo. Craig lo consoló solo con palabras, pero palabras que le abrieron los ojos ''eres muy inteligente, un chico demasiado noble… un tanto ingenuo. Pero no creo que Stan sea lo suficientemente marica para no darse cuenta…'' al principio no había entendido esas palabras y… ''No te correspondí, porque te mereces a alguien mejor que yo… '' que alguien como Craig le dijera tales palabras… cambio su punto de vista por completo.

Craig no estaba equivocado, el gran amor de Kyle resulto ser Stanley Marsh. Su super mejor amigo y ahora… ¿amante? Le gustaba bastante el término.

-¡Kahl, el puto llamo!-volvió de esos recuerdos fugaces. ¿El puto? Oh claro, de seguro se refería de Kenny.

-Voy- fue lo único que salió de sus labios al mismo tiempo que se dibujaba una sonrisa y salía de la habitación para reunirse con este.

Ese pelinegro le había ayudado con Stan. Ahora…

''_Tienes que encontrar esa felicidad de nuevo Craig''_

El pelirrojo no dudaba que la volvería a encontrar. Además fue la promesa que Kyle le hizo a Tweek cuando este se la pidió.

* * *

_Porque me gustabas demasiado así fueras un busca pleitos. Gracias a ti siempre me sentí protegido, llenaste mis días de felicidad y mis sonrisas nunca cesaron. Quiero que seas feliz. __Tienes que encontrar esa felicidad de nuevo Craig.__  
_

* * *

**N/A:** Soy Nueva -nervios- y este es mi primer escrito oficial en el fandom de SP. Realmente amo a esta pareja aunque no esperaba escribir algo así. Me inspire en una canción titulada_ Dear You_, que vi de un anime, las letras del medio en cursiva son una de las traducciones de esa canción. Inspiración también ligada a dos soundtracks de Michael Suby de la película _The Butterfly Effect. _Disculpen los errores ortográficos (:3). De ante mano muchos gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí y leyeron mi historia. Espero escribir más en este maravillos fandom. ¡Gracias!

Gracias también a **Noir Fox **y a su Kenny que también me sirvieron de inspiración (Me encanta y mi pasión es el juego de rol. Mis personajes de rol en Sp son Kyle, Wendy y por supuesto que Craig.

También a **SamInNeverland **ya que por ella sentí las ganas de escribir sobre Craig, y este Creek.

SEE YA y Gracias.


End file.
